


I wait

by Dinadette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Dysfunctional Family, Evil, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Internal Monologue, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Palpatine reflects and waits.
Kudos: 2





	I wait

**Author's Note:**

> \- I live for reviews, good, bad, neutral, they always help! -

I killed my son so my grand daughter would kill me.

For years I looked for her, until it was too late even to find myself. My son could have been useful, had he had an inkling of the power my grand daughter possessed. But he rebelled against me, the old story, the tragedy of the master and the apprentice. The stronger one killed the weaker one. He was not much, only someone by the right of his blood and his name. Someone whose life was mine to give, mine to take, created only to die so I would live so I would die so I would live. His wife was less than no one. She died too. Of course.

It was ironic that the one who killed me was the one I couldn't possess. I killed his wife too, of course, believing that he would cling to me and I would cling to him. And cling he did, but in the end he couldn't do what I did to my son. I am all the Sith. He was not. He was hardly one. The biggest lie the Sith can tell you is that love is strength. Love doesn't even exist. It is a black hole and it sucked him dry and didn't even spit him out. 

So, I wait. She will come back, as a Jedi, a Sith, or a nobody bearing death. I will find the leverage to her anger and hatred - everybody has one, even a non existing delusion like love. She will be me or no one, an Empress or a nobody, all the Sith or no Jedi at all. I wait.


End file.
